Frieza
Frieza or Freeza is one of the main super villain of dragon ball z frieza is one of the most feared beings in the Universe. Possessing incredible strength and a huge empire of conquered planets and races, he lives only to expand his rule. Plot Involvement 'Main Plot Summary' Frieza is one of the main antagonists during Dragonball Z and, of course, the Frieza Saga. He is a Changeling with the ability to transform to three different forms besides his base form. He was assumed to be the strongest adversary in the universe during his stint in the series. Frieza appears in the Dragonball Z special "Bardock, the father of Goku". In this film, he is ultimately responsible for the eradication of the sayian race .Only a handful of Saiyans escape because they were not present at the planet Vegeta when it was attacked. These Saiyans were: Goku, Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz. Later, in the non canonical Dragonball Z movies, three more Saiyans are added to the list, they are: Turles, Broly, and Paragus. Over 20 years later, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma travel to planet Namek. Their objective is to wish back their friends that perished in the battle against Nappa and Vegeta on Earth, with the help of the Namekian Dragonballs. Unbeknowst to them however, Frieza was also looking for the balls, as was Vegeta. Eventually, after dispatching of Frieza's elite henchmen, and the Ginyu Force, the Z-fighters team up with Vegeta and they confront the evil tyrant himself. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin are the first to try, but Frieza manages to trump them, using his first transformation in the process. Piccolo then appears, having fused with Nail, and he tops off Frieza, forcing him into his second transformation. This form, proves too much to handle for even the new Piccolo, who cannot even detect Frieza's movements any more. After this, Frieza decides to make his final transformation, so that his opponents will know the true meaning of fear before they die. Vegeta, after recovering from a near-death wound, steps up to challenge Frieza, claiming he has become what Frieza has long feared, the Super Saiyan. He is proven wrong however, as Frieza easily defeats, and eventually, kills him. The final hurdle between Frieza and his quest for immortality is the son of Bardock, Goku. Goku proves more than a worthy challenge, as Frieza actually uses half of his full power to take Goku out. At this point, Goku finds himself outclassed at every aspect. Not even a Kaioken x20, combined with the Kamehameha wave can put Frieza down. As a last resort, Goku then starts gathering energy from planet Namek, and its neighboring planets to form a Spirit Bomb. He succeeds, but Frieza, though clearly damaged, survives even Goku's most powerful attack. He then intends to kill Goku, but fails as Piccolo throws himself into the line of fire, suffering extensive injuries. Frieza next kills Krillin, and threatens to do the same to Gohan, which triggers an intense anger within Goku, and he becomes a Super Saiyan. After a fierce battle, which not even planet Namek itself could withstand, Goku finally manages to defeat Frieza. After this, Frieza, obliterated into pieces, floats through the rubble and remains of the destroyed planet Namek, as eventually, he is picked up by his father, King Cold. Frieza is then rebuilt, turning him into a cyborg like creature, and the duo then travels towards planet Earth, intended to extract revenge. Upon arrival however, they are confronted by a mysterious youth, who claims that he is also a Super Saiyan. Initially, Frieza and King Cold take the boy as a joker, until he indeed transforms, and kills both Frieza and King Cold. During the rest of Dragonball Z, GT, and movie 12, Frieza makes several more appearances, each time with the intention of causing havoc and destruction, even when dead. His attempts however, are constantly thwarted by Goku, Gohan, and Pikkon. Dragonball Z 'Namek, Captain Ginyu, & Frieza Sagas' After hearing of the existence of the Dragon Balls, Frieza, along with several of his henchmen, head to Planet Namek in search of them with the intention of wishing for immortality. It doesn't take them long to collect 5 of the 7 Dragon Balls, and it soon becomes apparent to Frieza that Vegeta, as well as two unknown Earthlings are trying to stop them. After Dodoria is sent out to deal with Vegeta, and doesn't return, Frieza then sends Zarbon to do the job whilst he waits in his ship. Zarbon returns with news that he has defeated Vegeta but Frieza sends Zarbon out to get him as he might be of use. Once Vegeta is retrieved they place Vegeta in a healing tank so that they can make him talk later. However, this does not go according to plan as Vegeta heals much quicker than anticipated and manages to escape, taking the five Dragon Balls with him. Frieza is enraged by this and sends Zarbon after Vegeta once again, but he does not ever return. Realsing that Vegeta's strength is increasing, Frieza calls upon his Ginyu Force to deal with the situation for him. It doesn't take long for them to arrive, and Ginyu is able for retrieve the five Dragon Balls, along with 2 others Vegeta had and return them to Frieza. They attempt to summon the dragon but nothing happens, they realise they must need some kind of password so Frieza goes off in search of any surviving Nameks who can tell him how to summon the dragon. He arrives at where Guru and Nail are, being the only surviving Namek's left, Nail meets Frieza outside and asks him to leave, also warning him that if he kills Guru, the Dragon Balls will also disappear. Frieza threatens Nail's life but Guru will still not tell, the both of them knowing they need to buy as much time as possible for Dende to grant the Earthlings their wishes. Frieza fights with Nail and easily dominates the whole fight, but as Nail is beaten and lieing on the ground he begins to laugh. He explains to Frieza that the Earthings have probably already got their wish by now, Frieza is enraged that he was tricked and races back to the ship, seeing the dragon disappear and Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin and Dende standing around them. Frieza attacks first, taking on Vegeta and is suprised to see Vegeta is able to hold him off. It's then that Vegeta tells Frieza to transform, knowing that he is capable of it, Frieza agrees and changes into his second form. The transformation leaves Frieza much taller, larger and obviously stronger. He goes for Krillin first, stabbing him clean through with one of his horns. Gohan is next to attack, enraged by what Frieza did to Krillin, but despite everything he is absolutely no match for Frieza. He is about to kill Gohan when he is blinded by a bright light, the Solar Flare technique performed by the newly healed Krillin. This moment is also when Piccolo shows up and demands to fight Frieza next. Suprisingly, Piccolo is able to hold his ground against Frieza so he chooses to transform once again. This third transformation leaves Frieza even more stronger than before making him able to easily defeat Piccolo, and a newly healed Gohan. Frieza begins to notice the growing strength of Gohan and Vegeta and decides to transform into his fourth and final form to be on the safe side. After the transformation, Vegeta steps up to fight him, claiming that he is a Super Saiyan. Even so, Frieza is able to easily take control of the fight and badly injure Vegeta, but out of nowhere a new Saiyan arrives - Goku. Frieza kills Vegeta moments later for constantly talking and boasting that Goku is the Super Saiyan, then takes on Goku. The two of them fight seeming reasonably matched, so Frieza uses more of his power, revealing that he had been holding back to begin with. No matter what Goku throws at Frieza, he is able to survive, even surviving the Spirit Bomb. When Frieza emerges after the devastating attack he takes his agression out on Krillin by killing him, causing Goku's rage to boil over and transform him into the Super Saiyan Vegeta predicted he was. As the battle between the two of them intensifies and Frieza realises this won't be as easy as he invisioned he takes the drastic action of attempted to destroy the planet, knowing he would survive in outer space but Goku would not. Frieza's blast blows a huge hole right through the planet, giving it only a few minutes left before it becomes completely unstable, even so, Goku fights on against Frieza, getting to the point where Frieza is cut in half by his own attack. Despite everything, Frieza still tries to attack Goku and it's then that Goku delivers one last attack on Frieza before making his escape. Frieza is unable to escape the planet's destruction as it explodes. Garlic Jr., Trunks, & Android Sagas Frieza was able to survive the explosion of Planet Namek and was picked up floating in space by his father, King Kold. He has his best engineers work on Frieza and restore his body with cybernetic parts until he is fit again. Frieza only has one thing on his mind, getting revenge for what Goku did, so he has King Kold take him to Earth, knowing that Goku is headed there too. They arrive on Earth before Goku with the intention of killing everyone, then him. But before they can get very far with that plane a mysterious teenager challenges them, easily ripping through Frieza's soldiers. The boy attacks Frieza, even turning into a Super Saiyan and effortlessly kills Frieza for good Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mass Murders Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Tyrants Category:Males Category:Evil Villains Category:Super Villains Category:Frieza's Family Category:Kings Category:Operation Re Write Category:Males Category: Main Characters Category:Frieza Category:Frieza's Team Category:Characters with a Power level over 2,000,000